


Mine

by TheTrueKingofEire



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Very light sadomasochism, as in I forgot to put it in but he has a knife at the start, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueKingofEire/pseuds/TheTrueKingofEire
Summary: Artyom gets betrayed by Pavel and captured by the red line, and Pavel wants more than just information...
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/1501304 by Sharku! It's a good fic go check it out if you think you'd like it.

Artyom struggled against the ropes around his torso and wrists, the material chafing his skin. The last thing he remembered was sitting in Teatr with Pavel, having a drink and then… Major Morozov had betrayed him. The title left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he spat onto the floor hoping to clear it off his tongue. “Ah, ah, ah, Chuvak.” Came a familiar voice, “Did your mother never teach you it’s rude to spit?” There was a sinister undertone to the voice that sent a chill down Artyom’s spine, looking up to see the Major himself stood over him, idly playing with a knife in his hands. He hated that the imposing figure, complete with a well kept soviet hat that he’d never seen him wear before, as well as the sadistic grin on his face made his pants tighter, his face flushing pink. Pavel seemed to notice and put his foot on the edge of the chair he was tied to, “Getting a little worked up, eh, D’Artagnan?”

Artyom just grit his teeth and turned away, earning him a rough hand on the chin that held him looking up at the man, "Eyes on me, Dorogoy." He purred, using his other hand to gently stroke his face with the flat of the blade, "It'd be a shame if I had to punish you." Artyom had to choke back a whimper at that, ashamed of how painfully hard it made him.  
Pavel removed the hand from his chin, replacing it by forcing his head up with the tip of his blade, catching the ranger's lips with his own.  
It certainly wasn't a gentle kiss, Pavel biting at his lips before he slid his tongue into his mouth, the smaller man accepting him readily with a quiet, muffled moan.  
Pavel tasted like stale alcohol, gunpowder and sweat. It wasn't pleasant, but it only made Artyom more enraptured by the man. It was exhilarating, and not at all what he imagined his first kiss would be like.

"Fuck,Tyoma." Pavel pantes aftee pulling away, "You're such a sub."  
Artyom's face burned at that, though he didn't deny it, staying silent. Pavel pulled his foot away from the chair and began to unbuckle his pants, a noticeable bulge having formed there. He pulled out his cock and Artyom couldn't help but stare. "Like what you see, Chuvak?" Pavel chuckled, "How about you get a closer look?" Pavel put a hand on the back of his head, bringing his head down to his crotch as he gripped his hair tightly. Artyom felt himself get even harder, breath wavering slightly before he began to lick and suck at the dick in front of him, taking it into his mouth. Pavel began to thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time, "Good bitch." Pavel grinned, "Taking my cock so well… do you practice often?" He laughed at his own joke, causing Artyom’s ears to burn with embarrassment. 

He continued to thrust into his mouth, groaning occasionally. Eventually, he pulled Artyom away. The man’s face was totally red, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Pavel’s dick. He breathed heavily, hanging his head. Pavel began to undo Artyom’s pants, pulling him out and gripping him tightly, causing him to gasp, “Sweet little Artyomochka, you have no idea the effect you have on people.” Pavel said, as he began to jerk him off, “You have no idea how close I was to pinning you to the wall of a tunnel and making you scream.” He whispered to the ranger, causing him to whimper quietly, “Please…”  
“Please what, Artyom?” Pavel asked sweetly, stopping his movements entirely, “Use your words.”  
“L-let me cum…” he mumbled, not wanting to say it out loud.  
“...No.” Pavel smiled, sadistically, “Not unless you convince me. I want to hear you beg in that soft voice of yours, Tyoma.”

He stayed silent, before deciding that his pride didn’t matter anyway. “Fuck, Pasha, please…” he whimpered, “Please let me cum, I’ll do anything, fuck…”  
“God, you’re such a slut.” Pavel chuckled, beginning to move again, starting with a quick pace immediately.  
Artyom cried out softly, cumming into Pavel’s gloved hand, who began to jerk himself off, finishing onto Artyom’s face with a groan, “Fuck, D’Artagnan.” he panted, admiring the white he’d painted onto his captive’s face. “This should… serve as a reminder. That you’re mine.” With that, Pavel made himself presentable and left the room, giving Artyom one last grin before the door was shut.


End file.
